Surviving High School
by Giggly Pancakes
Summary: [COMPLETED] Well they survived OneEyed Willie, but can they survive high school?
1. HomeRoom

A Goonies Fan Fic!!

Authors Note: I really liked the characters in this movie. So I am going to put a spin on them.

"Mikey get a move on!" Brand, Mikey's older brother yelled up the stairs. Mikey had been upstairs laying on his bed reading his Mad Magazine. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes with braces that he was getting off in a couple weeks and he was about 5'5". When he heard Brand's voice he flew down the stairs and saw that his friends were at the bottom of the staircase. He passed his brother on the staircase he looked up because his brother was about 6 feet tall. Brand had dark brown hair and brown eyes that.

As usual Chunk, being the fat kid(no offense to anybody that is fat of that likes Chunk.) was eating a twinkie he had a mop of brown hair on his head that was a little longer than ususal and it curled at the edges. Mouth was combing his light brownish, blond hair out of his face and into its normal style. Data the chinese heritaged one had black hair and black eyes and he was working on one of his inventions.

"Hey Mikey are you ready for school?" Mouth sarcastically asked him. Mikey just shook his head grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with his friends in tow. Once outside they grabbed their bikes and rode to their first day of High School. Once there they parked their bikes and went into the dreaded building. Brand got to the high school a few minutes later in his car.

"Why didn't your brother give us a ride here in his car?" Chunk complained.

"Why do you think?!" Mouth said sarcastically as he smacked Chunk on the back of the head. Mikey pushed through the two of them to stop the two from fighting.

"Let's just get through the first day of school without killing eachother, I mean we got through the One-Eyed Willie thing didn't we."

"Mikey that was life and death this is SCHOOL." Chunk complained "Its DIFFERENT!"

"Guys Mikey's right let's just get this over with." Data answered while the four kids split up into their homerooms.

Mikey headed into Mrs. Nit's homeroom and sat at the very back in the corner so he wouldn't be noticed. He was the first one there and he watched as people filed in. Mikey was just closing his eyes when he saw a girl walk into the room. She was one of the last ones, she had light brown hair that had a delicate curl to it as it landed at her wide shoulders. As she looked his way he saw that she had soft blue eyes like the sky and she had full soft lips. She also had long legs and she was about 5'4". Mikey froze when he saw her and new at once that he needed to get to know her. Mikey was about to stand up to introduce herself when Mrs. Nit headed into the room. She had gray hair big glasses and she had a ton of wrinkles. He sulkily lowered himself down again and watched as she sat next to Nick Perkins. His family had tried to destroy everyones home that had less money than them in the Goon Docks. He sighed.

"It figures he thought to himself. Troy and Nick always get the best." he thought. His thoughts were interupted when Mrs. Nit started calling the role.

"Rose Applebaum." She raised her hand. Mikey zoned out again until she called out.

" Cathlynn Robins." The girl that Mikey had been looking at before raised her hand and then continued looking forward.

"Michael Walsh." Mickey snapped back again just in time to raise his hand as he felt himself turn bright red as everyone turned to look at him.

Meanwhile

Mouth had taken a different route than Mikey and headed towards Mr. Clar's room. Mr. Clar was really weird he was old and odd and he never smiled said all his old students. He entered the room sat down and noticed that Chunk was in his homeroom again. Mouth sighed and greeted Chunk as he was finishing up his twinkie. Mouth went back to staring at the door just to see if anybody new was in school. Mouth's chin was resting on his hand when the teacher walked in. Dissapointed again Mouth took out his comb and started combing his hair, he didn't have any slightly good looking in any of his classes at all for the past couple years. Then he remember that in high school you don't have classes only with the people in your homeroom. Smiling Mouth's spirits lightened considerably he actually paid attention to what the homeroom teacher was saying.

Chunk sat there in homeroom looking at all the people looking at him. He knew it was because he was fat, but he didn't care. That was their stupid opinion, licking his fingers because he was done with his usual breakfast which consisted of a twinky and something else that is portable and sugary. Chunk's eyes wandered through the homeroom and spotted Mouth actually paying attention. His jaw dropped he figured the only class Mouth participated in was Spanish considering he could translate the map for them the summer before. Chunk's eyes then strayed to the teacher while she called order.

Data was alone in a different homeroom again. He didn't care though he was in Mr. Foyet homeroom and he was a physics teacher so Data could talk to him about phyisics. He was extremely bored all through homeroom he had no friends except for the goonies and no girls paid attention to him. Shrugging it off he continued tinkering with his bully blinders invention he wanted to see if he could make the batteries last longer.

Thank you please refer to this and your reviews really help my writing continue!


	2. Class

Hey People!

I finally wrote chapter 2 YAY!

WELL Thank you for the few people that answered my casting call. They will appear in this chapter I NEED MORE CHARACTERS though! So please answer the casting call!

People who answered my casting call: Shawn, Rob, Jackie and Alex!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2

Class

The bell rang throughout the school loud and clear. Mouth stood up and deliberately started zig zagging his way to the door trying to avoid Chunk. This plan did not work for when he reached the door and was handed is schedule Chunk crashed into Mr. Clar and knocked all the papers onto the ground. Chunk started apologizing over and over, as Mouth ran out into the hallway and then seeing Mikey and Data coming down it comparing schedules.

"MIKEY, DATA!" Mouth called out. The two looked up and walked toward him the three boys stood in the middle of the hallway comparing schedules and in the process causing a huge roadblock. Chunk ran out and joined them a few minutes later, the four figured out that they had English together first period with Mrs. Losten ugh, and that was it. Luckily, Mikey and Data had science together and Mouth and chunk had Phys Ed. together they were jerked from comparing when someone came up to them and yelled, "MOVE!"

This older boy probably a somphore or junior didn't wait for them to move and only pushed on knocking Mikey to the ground. When he hit he dropped all his papers, so he spent a few minutes crawling around collecting them all back. When he picked up his binder he cursed because when he fell it had broken. He shook his head and continued on chatting with his friends on the way, When they entered they saw someone waving their way it was Shawn or as he preferred to be called Toons. He loved cartoons and could imitate most of the characters.

"What's up?" he said running over with another friend of theirs Rob he was just a little crazy.

"Nothing much Toons…" Mikey was about to finish when Mrs. Losten came into the room. The friends shrank back and grabbed six seats in the back getting ready to listen to the boring beginning of year speech. 45 minutes later they ran out of the room bursting out in laughter. Mrs. Losten had the slowest most boring class ever and Toons had been imitating a couple of his favorite cartoons so they had surpressed their laughter until they got into the hallway.

"Great onto Phys. Ed" Mouth complained as he made his way down the hallway with Chunk leaving the four others behind. Mikey and Data started heading off towards science as Rob started spazzing in his head banging moods. People stared as Toons. Mikey and Data started laughing, then shaking their heads Mikey and Data moved on. Toons and rob made their way to math.

The rest of the dragged on, going to classes being bored out of their minds, when finaly the last bell rang and they made their way out of the school stopping to wave to Alex or how he preferred to be called Pedro. He had a slightly bigger than average afro with glasses people called him odd, but he was their friend another fellow Goonie.

"Well Mikey" Mouth started to say as he spotted Cathlynn walking with their friend Deb. "Who is TAT?" Data asked.

"It is Cathlynn she is in my homeroom." Mikey answered staring.

"Well let's get her over here." Mouth stated as he started to yell "HEY BED COME OVER HERE!"

"FINE MOUTH!"

Deb made her way over chatting easily with Cathlynn. When she reached them she introduced Cathlynn.

"Boys this here is Cathlynn she is from Boston although she prefers to be called Lynn." The girl nodded as Bed smacked Rob on the back of the head. "Stop drooling you little scrub!" Rob stopped staring waved good-bye and RAN home as fast as he could. Lynn mentioned she had to leave too and Deb went with her chatting while they walked. The four boys left were all neighbors so they collected their bikes and started riding. Just as Brand came out of the building pouting at something or other as he got in his car. Mikey laughed and said "Mouth we made it through the first day, nut I don't think Brand did." Mouth looked over and started laughing which started everyone off as they road home. All happy they made it through the first day without being killed.


	3. Questions?

A/N Well I have had many people report to my casting call! W00t! I have 15 characters I believe I should stop! Well you've already met Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Brand, Deb, Rob, and Toons. This chappy everyone, but one character will be in it! The one character is coming later!

Shout outs!

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! It really helps me get motivated when I get good reviews! ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Mikey was working on his mountain of homework in his room when Brand came in and started lifting weights.

"Whats going on?" Mikey asked innocently. Brand was bummed about something and he wanted to know.

"None of your business wuss." Brand shot back without hesitation.

"Come on tell me!" It was then that Mikey had inspiration. "Has it got to do with Andy?" Brand stopped what he was doing and walked boldly over to Mikey.

"You talk about that again and I'll hit you so hard your clothes will be out of style!" He yelled. Mikey tried not to laugh his brother had used that so many times it was old news.

"So it is then!" Brand turned around and was about to smack Mikey when their mother walked up and told them to get to their homework. Mikey sighed he was saved by his overprotective mother!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Data sat in his kitchen looking at his algebra homework. He shook his head his teachers never gave him hard work he could pass through 9th grade no problem. Data started to work on it and within five minutes he was done.

"Now Data can work on his inventions." And with that Data disappeared to his room to configure one of his older inventions. He was thinking of a way to make his bully blinders last longer. So far it was going great he had doubled the amount of time they could work since the last time he tried them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chunk sat in the living room watching a car chase. It was a lot like the one he had seen the day of the great adventure he had had with his friends.

"Baby Ruth?" A tall man asked as he sat next to Chunk. This mans name was Sloth he was disfigured and unloved by his old family so Chunk took him in.

"Thanks Sloth." Chunk mentioned as he stuffed the candy bar into his mouth. He looked over at his best friend Sloth knew what it was like to be different even more so than his friends. The two laughed as they continued watching the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mouth lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. High school was not as great as he thought it would be. People say it was the best years of their lives yet it is EXTREMELY DULL and they give you a ton of homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was as uneventful as any other. The four went to classes and conversed about various teachers and kids. Even though they talked about the girls in their classes many times they never brought up Lynn. Which made Mikey happy because he didn't want the guys to know he was crushing on her. He would NEVER hear the end of it if they did find out.

Brand was also in the school with problems of his own, Troy had told everyone that Brand was a goonie so he didn't really have a crowd to hang out with. He still like Andy, but she had gone back to Troy for no reason after the amazing goonie adventure.

"Hey Brand you and Andy at least talking?" Brand jerked out of his daydream in time to shake his head no at her best friend Stef. She had HUGE glasses and a big mouth that always had a piece of gum in it. Stef was known for popping her gum when she was annoyed and boy was she popping it now!

"WHY NOT?"

"I'm not sure I guess she doesn't care for me." And sulking walked away to his English class. Stef looked puzzled as she ran to catch up with Andy who was walking down the hall toward their next class.

"Do you and Brand ever talk?" Andy shook her head trying to change the subject and moved on. Stef threw her arms up in exasperation and followed Andy into Biology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY

It was a REALLY short chappy! I didn't introduce everyone SORRY AGAIN. I needed to set up a ton of plots before I could move on so this was the chappy to do it in!

IT HELPS IF YOU REVIEW!


	4. The Biology Project

A/N Ok people! After that last chapter that was horrible I APOLOGIZE! I am going to try harder to make this one REALLY good and long and somewhat interesting I hope! Well as I said the people that have recently responded to the CC will be in this chappy!

Shoutouts to ALL my reviewers once again it really helps!

Disclaimer: I don't own the goonies sad I know!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

The Biology Project

Mikey made his way sleepily down the stairs for the second Monday since school started. He had been in school one week and he hadn't had the guts to talk to Lynn. He walked into the doorway as he tried to enter the bathroom. Then rubbing his nose he backed up and tried to go into the bathroom again he made it this time. Once in there he looked into the mirror his hair was ALL over the place and his braces looked horrible with all kind of plaque and junk on them. He quickly shut his mouth and ran his tooth brush under the cold water so he could begin his daily routine. 20 minutes later he was leaving when he remembered Brand had a car. Smiling to himself he snuck around to it and was about to get in when he realized he'd better hide his bike so Brand would think he was gone. So as fast as he could Mikey hid his bike behind some bushes and hopped into the trunk. He then heard his brother get into the car turn on the radio and start the car. Brand was signing along quite loudly and it was very funny considering Brand couldn't see.

A few minutes later they arrived at school and Mikey was about to jump out the trunk when Brand walked behind his car and that's when Mikey looked down and saw Brand's bag in the trunk. He froze as Brand opened the trunk absentmindedly.

"MIKEY!" Brand screamed as he opened the trunk and found his brother in it. This had unfortunately cause attention to them and Brand had to forget about it, but not before he whispered into Mikey's ear.

"You'll pay for this." And with that Mikey bolted into the building dodging people and sliding into his homeroom seat right before the bell rang.

All through first period Toons was mimicking his favorite shows AGAIN since English was so boring. He had somehow seen one of his favorite Garfield reruns that morning and was having fun saying all his favorite quotes.

Their teacher was droning on and on so Toons just randomly said, "Hawaii here I come!" Mikey Mouth and Chunk started laughing. When they realized Data wasn't they looked toward him and immediately started laughing all over again for their friend was actually paying attention. Rob who was sitting next to him was carefully taking things out of his desk without him noticing. After 10 minutes of a long and boring speech the bell rang and everyone cracked up when Data went to get his stuff and it was in Rob's desk.

"Give Data's stuff back!" He screeched trying not to laugh.

"Rob says NO." and with that Rob took off with all Data's stuff dodging through people trying to get to Algebra before Data. Mouth laughed as he headed toward Phys. Ed with Chunk. He hated it! It damaged his hair so he had to comb it extra after. The only reason he liked it was because Ashleigh Tyler Raye was in his class! He adored her, but she seemed to ignore him a lot like he wasn't there. Then again in her world he probably wasn't considering she was somewhat popular meaning almost everyone knew who she was, but not necessarily cause she was a good friend. She was known for accidently pissing people off with her loud mouth. She had curly brown hair with gorgeous highlights that fall into her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair also framed her round face perfectly. This was the kind of girl he liked, but she would never notice him. So all through gym as always he watched her throwing the basketball doing the stretches he even caught her eye once or twice. Afterwards he tried to say hi, but she ran off like he was a bug or something. Feeling really dejected Mouth walked on toward his next class.

Mikey was looking forward to Biology he had Lynn in his class and he could stare at her the entire time because she was in front of him diagonally. He wasn't really paying attention until Lynn dropped a paper on his desk when he looked at it he realized it was a project. A project that you had a partner for! He didn't expect to have her every guy seemed to want her as his partner and also Deb was in his class and they were best friends so he continued daydreaming until he heard something.

"Lynn and Mikey." Mikey jerked out of his daydream and listened more closely.

"Lynn and Mikey you will be partners for this project you will have to dissect a squid and then show the class pictures, and write an essay about your experiences."

Mikey stared awestruck he was working with LYNN!" He was ecstatic his prayers had been answered. So dreamily he walked over to her to brainstorm dates. When he got to her desk she looked up and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi." Mikey said back.

"Well I have swimming everyday except Saturday so I was thinking we could get the squid and dissect it this Saturday." Lynn explained as she scribbled something on a piece of notebook paper. "This is my phone number I will be home most of today, but if you call while I'm at swimming leave a message." Man did he really like her? She talked a LOT! "Can I have your number just in case?"

"Sure" Mikey stammered he quickly jotted it down and handed it to her. "Great! Talk to you later." Mikey watched in awe as she ran to catch up with Deb. Man that girl is weird he thought as he made his way to the rest of his classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brand walked slowly to his only class with Andy, English. He still liked her a lot, but after their great adventure with One-Eyed Willie she had ditched him forgotten that she had become a goonie and went back to Troy. He hadn't talked to Andy since that last time they kissed on the beach. He wanted to, but every time he got close she would try to get away as fast as she could. He was having problems he wasn't doing well in school he wasn't doing well on the basketball team and he hadn't had a girlfriend since Andy. He was heartbroken and horrible at anything he tried most of his teachers called him a hopeless case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it I hope you liked it better than the last chapter! I didn't bring everyone in yet just Ash.

It really helps me write longer chapters if you guys review and if you give me some ideas! Also PLEASE REVIEW it really helps the process and I only like writing when I know people are reading! SO READ AND REVIEW AND EVERYTHING WILL BE GREAT!

Thank you!

Pancakes 

P.S. Please no more CC's I have 15 characters I'm good, but maybe I'll use you in another story!


	5. Brand's Side of Life

Okay well if you don't like this story so far I'm sorry! It is about to get VERY messed up indeed and I am not sure if I should do it for I could get flamed. Shrugs. I openly accept them as 'helpful criticism' so please flame if you need to!

Also this is Brand's chappy so I can introduce one more character.

This story also has a messed twist so BEWARE!

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMMNMNMN

Chapter 5

Brand's Side of Life

Grunting Brand lifted his weights thinking once again about Andy. There was nothing else on his mind it was all her. How he wished he had some other obsession, but no it was still her. He pushed the weights up to hard and the barbell flew off and hit the ground with a crunch.

Mikey hearing the bang ran over and looked at the hole Brand had made.

"Damn Brand. You're a little too strong of your own good."

"Shut up you adopted wuss!" Brand yelled as he got up and slammed Mikey to the ground.

"I'm no adopted wuss!" Mikey yelled rubbing his backside.

At the bottom of the stairs Brand swung around the banister and made his way outside. After the flattest thing in the world incident with Mouth he had gotten Mouth to buy him new tires. Getting on his bike he started riding to nowhere in particular. He was a senior the big man on campus and yet he didn't feel the part. As he was turning the corner he didn't notice a girl skate boarding around it as well. At the same time coming around Brand's wheel slammed into the front of her board she was flown into a bush while Brand slammed into a post. He looked at his bike in dismay as he got up off the ground. It was destroyed the wheels were both bent and the chain was almost in two.

As he turned he saw what he had run into it was a skateboard that had its wheels destroyed and like Brand's chain it was almost in half. He looked around for the person that was on the skateboard. He didn't have to look long because he saw someone climbing out of a tangle of bushes. He was expecting to see one of Troy's jock friends, but instead he was standing face to face with a tan girl around 5'7". Brand stared 'A girl skate boarding?' he thought. 'That is something new.'

"Hey." She said brightly trying to untangle a large piece of the bush out of her brown hair. It was dull brown though it was a light caramel rich brown that had natural blond high lights that framed her face nicely.

"Hi."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey its my fault."

"No its mine."

"Do you want to come to my house? Its only a few houses down."

"Okay." Brand agreed eyeing a rather large scratch on his arm and he felt a bruise forming where he had hit his head. They walked slowly avoiding each others eyes and trying not to be the first one to talk.

"Well here we are." She said raising an arm to a small house.

"Wait." Brand said quickly. The girl stopped and turned.

"Yea?"

"What is your name?" She laughed and Brand smiled wincing at the pain apparently he had a cut on his lip too.

"My name is Sidney, but everyone back home calls me Skeds. Who are you?"

"Brand."

"What grade are you in Brand?"

"Twelfth. You?"

"Twelfth."

"Really how come I haven't seen you?"

"Well I am new and I don't really have any friends."

"Have you met anyone?"

"Yea a two girls Andy and Stef they are nice." Brand cringed.

"All right lets get inside before anyone sees us." Brand nodded and followed her up the steps. Right when they stepped inside he heard some girl jabbering away on the phone.

"Aw come on Patience I don't talk that much! Oh all right I talk a little too much." She paused for a minute. "Any crushes? Hmmm well there is a kid named…" She paused when she noticed Skeds.

"Hold on." She whispered into the phone. "What do you want Syd?"

"Nothing I was just…"

"Who is that?" She said motioning to Brand with her thumb "And what happened to you guys did you fall off a cliff?" She said apparently trying to be funny.

"This is Brand. And I crashed into him while skating."

"Ah ok suuuurrrreee." She drew out the sure to get her point across that she didn't believe them.

"Who are you?" Brand asked.

"She is my sister Cathlynn, but call her that and you die." She whispered.

"I heard that! You can call me Lynn."

"Okay thanks for that I wouldn't want to be killed by a 10 year old." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because her eyes turned stone cold from their sky blue warmth.

"Ten." She growled. "Ten, you call me ten again and see what happens." And with that she walked back over to the phone to continue conversing with her friend.

"Brand come with me." Skeds said leading him upstairs. As they did so Brand faintly heard.

"Yea they are LOVE birds. They are going upstairs!"

In the bathroom Brand looked at himself he had a small cut on his lip and a slight gash on his chin and as he suspected a lump was forming on his forehead.

"So where are you from?" Brand asked her.

"San Diego, California." She said sighing. "I miss it so much."

"Why did you move to Astoria if you lived in California?"

"My Dad and Mom wanted to get away from it all whatever that means."

"Hmmm" Brand was off in his own world while she helped him clean his cuts.

"Well I've got to go."

"Ok by Brand."

NMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNM

Brand walked into his room in a daze.

"Whoa what happened to your face!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I ran into someone."

"Who?"

"A girl by the name of Sidney 'Skeds' Robins she has an annoying little sister."

"ROBINS?"

"Yea I think her sister is called Lynn."

Well hoped you liked it WOW it is kind of long w00t 

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	6. Whoops!

W00t chapter 6 never thought I would get more than 10 reviews now lets get 15! Thanks for everyone's reviews they help!

_Shout outs to ALL_

_MMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN_

Chapter 6 

Whoops!

It was Friday tomorrow was Saturday Mikey was DREADING Saturday for he had to dissect a squid with chatterbox Lynn. He thought she was nice and good-looking, but man she talked WAYY too much.

"Mikey what are you thinking about?" Mikey's snapped his head up and shook his light hair out of his face.

"What do you mean?" They were in English and Toons wasn't there to entertain them so they were zoning out all over the place.

"You have a half dreamy half disgusted look on your face."

"Oh." He answered.

"Briiingg, briinnggg."

"Thank GOD!" Mouth yelled. He was getting to go to Gym with Ash and well Chunk, but whatever. He could deal with Chunk if he got to stare at Ash.

They said their good byes.

"Mouth I really hope we don't play basketball today."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to hurt someone, I just know it."

"Well make sure you don't hurt …" He paused he almost let his giant secret slip.

"Who Mouth?"

"Me of course," He said thinking fast. "You will screw up MY hair!"

"Sure all right I'll watch out I promise."

"Good!" And with that Mouth moved on ahead of Chunk and into the locker room.

He was out in the gym sitting on the floor between Chunk and Rob.

"Rob any idea where Toons is?"

"Nah he is somewhere."

"Ahh"

"I'm really mad though cause I couldn't steal any of his stuff." He slouched over and pretended to be annoyed which just made Chunk laugh. Mouth looked across the gym and spotted Ash and Deb talking. He looked beside him and saw Chunk staring over there too.

He caught his breath. Does Chunk like Ash or maybe…Chunk liking Deb! That makes perfect sense. Mouth now had blackmail excellent. He was acting all evil when the gym teacher walked in. One of them was awesome he was the couch of the wrestling team, nice cool young. Then the other teacher came in. She was old wrinkly and had a horrible lisp that made people cringe.

"All right kids." Allover teenagers cringed. Everyone (counted off) that was kind of weird, but no one complained. They stretched to Lollipop, so they went from jumping jacks to crunches and then finally to push ups. Chunk was panting as he went over to the group to listen to Ms. Watsherface talk about what we were doing. Mouth didn't pay attention though he was still staring at Ash.

"Okay so umm, Lawerence, Clark, Ashleigh, Deborah and Robert hoop number one."

"Hey Mouth we get to be at the same hoop." Chunk said standing up.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Ash asked.

"You can." Mouth said backing up and getting behind her they were going to play knock out.

"No its okay you can."

"No you go!"

"NO!" So as it would have it Ash and Mouth had a full-fledged shouting match until Deb and Rob came up.

"I will go first and Rob will go second."

"Fine." So Mouth got behind Ash who got behind Rob. The game started Rob got it in before Deb, Deb hit him on the head with the ball everyone laughed. Ash got it in Mouth got it in, now it might have been pretty boring if the next event hadn't happened.

Rob and Deb were fighting over who got it in first Chunk was trying to solve it. Ash had gone over to some other girl so she could talk while the figured it out and Mouth just stood there confused.

The group regained order and Rob went first starting a new game. He missed Deb got it in so she threw the ball to Chunk he couldn't get it in for his life so finally it was Mouth against Ash.

"I'm going to beat you Ash." He yelled.

"No you aren't!" She yelled back.

"Yes I am!" Mouth said triumphantly as the ball sailed through the hoop. Since they were the last two left he ran back to the line to get it in before Ash could.

"Hey Mouth!" Data and Mikey called from the hall. He turned while throwing the ball not noticing that Ash was under the basket.

He turned toward the basketball hoop and gaped the ball was headed straight for Ash's HEAD.

"Ash WATCH OUT!" Deb had called too late the ball hit Ash and she swayed for a moment before she crumbled to the ground.

"Mr. A!" Rob called out. He came running over and started knelt over her. Mouth heard snickering and he turned to see Mikey and Data snickering along with Pedro. He shot them the finger and turned back to Ash.

He walked over to her and knelt next to Mr. A.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes she will be fine." He said then he started shaking her. A few minutes later Ash opened her eyes and Mr. A along with Deb helped her sit up.

"Ash are you okay?" Deb asked concerned.

"Whose Ash?" They shot worried glances at each other.

"Where do you live?"

"The moon?" Ash said guessing a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my god!" Deb said quietly.

They didn't need an explanation they all knew that she had amnesia she didn't remember a thing.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Oh no what do we do!_

_Haha Ash _

_Wonder how Mouth is feeling now?_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	7. Saturday

Yippeee! Chapter 7 now why is it that I can write like 7 chapters in about a month and it takes other people like a month to write just one chapter!

Who REALLY cares?

Continuing.

Hehe everyone knows the character Deb well I was an idiot and forgot to include a description so here it is.

She has brown hair that goes till just after her shoulders and

Chapter 7

Saturday

"Come on Skeds lets go!" Lynn said slamming the door and jumping into the front seat, she was on her way to Mikey's. Her brown hair was in a ponytail to the side. She did this often and because of it being called Deb or Napoleon Dynamite. Now because her best friends name was Deb they called themselves Deb 1 and Deb 2. Deb 1 being Deb because she had the name first and Lynn being Deb 2. Lynn held a small cooler on her lap, this cooler held the squid that Mikey and her were going to dissect for their science project. Just then her sister came out of the house they looked somewhat alike, but most thought that if they were twins they would be identical twins. Skeds started the car and they started toward the Walsh's.

The two pulled up to the house just as Mikey was laying out newspaper and the utensils for the dissection. He was not looking forward to this at all well except that he was getting to see Lynn. He hated Bio for the exact reason that he had to dissect things.

The doorbell rang and Mikey was going to get it when Brand appeared out of nowhere and opened it. Mikey was so startled he wasn't able to stop and he plowed right into Brand causing a chain reaction. Brand knocked into Skeds and they both fell on top of each other on the porch. They didn't get up though they just lay there Brand on top of Skeds. Mikey watched Lynn looking slightly disturbed emerge from the car and run up the steps towards him.

"I won't even ask." Lynn said slowly as she went into the house and towards the table.

"So lets get started."

"Sure." Lynn opened the box she was holding and took out a small dead squid. Mikey shuddered openly as he went to get the lab sheets they were to fill out.

"Are you comfortable doing this Mikey?"

"Uh yea, I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Well if you don't I can dissect it and you can do the written work.

"Okay that would be better."

"That's what I thought." Pausing Lynn took a look at the page.

"Step one cut open the abdomen." So Lynn took the knife and slit a neat line through the center of the squid, red yellowish liquid spurted out all over the paper, Mikey squirmed.

"Okay I observed reddish liquid exit through the squids abdomen." Mikey said shakily his writing looking very sloppy because he was so jittery. They continued on while outside other matters were taking place.

Brand and Skeds had been lying on the porch for awhile before they decided they had better get up.

"Would you want to go for a walk?" Brand asked as he helped Skeds up.

"Sure." So holding hands the two walked down the stairs.

"That was awkward." Skeds announced.

"Definitely."

"So, how do you like Astoria so far?"

"Its ok, I really miss surfing in Cali though."

"I can understand that."

"Mhm." They walked to the beach and sat on the beach.

"Its really great that I met you Skeds."

"Mhm why is that?"

"Oh you wouldn't understand but I really needed someone like you in my life."

"Me too." Skeds said looking up into Brand's eyes and then he lowered his lips onto hers. They kissed for a minute and stopped surprised at what they had just done. Then deciding they liked it they held each other closer and kissed Brand feeling happier than he had in a long time.

A few blocks away Deb and Chunk were working on an assignment just like Mikey and Lynn. Except for the fact that theirs was for pure enjoyment. They were trying to see who could eat the most twinkies. It was a dare given to them by Mouth.

"Ready Deb?" Chunk asked as he held a golden twinkie to his lips.

"Ready." Deb answered stationing a twinkie on her lips.

"GO!" They yelled at the same time. Chunk shoved his twinkie in his mouth and started chewing viciously. Deb was going to take dainty bites but decided against it and shoved her twinkie into her mouth and chewed faster than Chunk. She finished first and got another twinkie out of the box. Chunk stared as she smiled over at him right before she shoved the twinkie into her awaiting mouth.

Deb was finishing the second to last twinkie when she raised her arms up in victory.

"I WIN!" Her mouth was covered in cream filling.

"Fine well there's one left what do we do with it?"

"I'll fight you for it!"

"Your on!" They both dove for it and reached it at the same time. They were now rolling on the floor like preschoolers over a silly toy. After a few minutes Deb ended up on top of Chunk so Chunk flipped her off.

"Tie." Chunk panted holding out his hand.

"Tie." Deb said sitting next to him.

"Lets share then." So sitting on his kitchen floor Chunk and Deb shared a twinkie.

"I wonder how Ash is doing?"

"Me too."

Once again next door to Mikey Mouth was lying on his back thinking of what he had done to his crush. He had given her amnesia and now she didn't remember anything.

"Hold on." Mouth said out loud sitting up.

"She doesn't remember anything." Just then an idea came to him.

"Maybe I could tell her we are going out then maybe she would!"

"Oh wow I'm smart." He said jumping off his bed with such force he knocked his desk over. "Maybe not."

He ran down the stairs tripping over the last one.

"Jeez I'm turning into Chunk or something." Notice he said SOMETHING and not SOMEONE! How RUDE!"

"Dad I'm going out!" Mouth called out to his father who was once again trying to fix the sink.

"Alright son just come here for a moment."

"Fine." Entering the kitchen he felt dread immediately his father no doubt wanted him to check to see if the water was going down. So sitting on the sink he prayed that the water to go down.

No luck it came splashing into his face so he jumped off the sink and ran forgetting that he was wet towards Ash's house. Wait did he know where Ash's house was?

Will Chunk and Deb get together?

Where is Mouth headed?

Why did he forget he was wet?

Where is this story going?

Review please!

Pancakes 


	8. Moving

W00t! I have 23 reviews sorry no shout outs! YAY Chappy 8! Okay there are a couple things I didn't add. Pedro and Deb are TWINS okay people ANNDD Lynn and Skeds are sisters if you didn't realize that. Okay moving on.

Chapter 8

MOVING?

Pedro sat on his bed watching his twin sister Deb talks to her new found boy friend. Apparently Chunk had asked her out to lunch after the Twinkie incident she had explained to him OVER and OVER and OVER again. Running his hand through his Afro he lay back and listened to the following conversation.

"I want me some Chunk right now!" Pedro grimaced.

"Nooo I don't think your fat I think your hot!" WHAT THE HECK?

"OHH stop! Alright I'll see you in an hour!" Deb hung up and sat on her own bed a few feet from Pedro.

"Ohh Pedro I love him so much."

"That's obvious." He answered in a whisper luckily she didn't here him.

"Did I tell you how we got together?"

"Many times!"

"Shut up! You have never been in love!"

"Your in love with his lard."

"You JERK! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BOY FRIEND LARD!" Deb pounced onto Pedro and would have punched the living daylights out of him if the phone hadn't rung.

"Hello?"

"Oh its you." She thrust the phone at Pedro and skipped down the stairs giggling. Yes giggling.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Toons what's up?"

"Okay you and Rob are going down to the lighthouse lounge for no reason?"

Pause

"I doubt it."

Pause

"Fine I'll go. Wait my Mom's calling me."

Pause

"Meet me here in like an hour."

Pedro hung up straightened his glasses and headed down the stairs. When he hopped the last and looked into the kitchen to see his mother comforting Deb.

"Mom what's going on?" His mother looked up and walked over slowly leaving Deb to put her head in her arms and cry.

"Honey, well ummm. I'm not sure how to put this, but we are moving to Utah."

"UTAH!" He stared at his mother dumbstruck. No way not in the middle of ninth grade. No way!

"Yes your father got a great job offer."

"SCREW THAT!" He walked meaningfully toward Deb yanked her off the chair and pulled her out the door.

"Alex where are we going?" He looked at her trying to choke back her sobs. She hardly ever called him Alex no one called him Alex he was Pedro.

Putting a reassuring arm over her shaking shoulders he explained that everyone decided to head out to the lighthouse lodge for old times sake.

"Wait is Chunk going?"

"Yea every ones going. Actually this would probably be a great time to tell them the news.

"What news?" Rob asked running up to them jumping in the air and started head banging. Toons and Data came up behind him followed by Lynn and Mikey who were holding hands. Finally Chunk took up the caboose munching on what else, but a twinkie. Deb ran up to him and hugged him kissing him on the cheek. Whoa did they move fast.

"Hey Rob we'll tell you at the lounge, wait where is Mouth?"

"He's trying to find Ash's house." Rob chuckled.

"Hey I know where she lives. I'll show you the way." Deb said somewhat more lighthearted and led the group holding Chunk's hand.

Halfway there they say a confused looking Mouth who was half soaked.

Mikey was the first to ask, " What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Mouth shot out of his reverie and stared at them.

"Oh you mean why am I wet. It was my dad I swear!"

"SUUREE."

"So you're still trying to get to Ash's?"

"Yes." He said glumly

"Then follow the parade that is where we are headed."

"Okay!" So Mouth followed next to Deb who was holding hands with Chunk. Behind them were Toons, Rob, Data and Pedro talking about awesome cartoons. Behind THEM was Mikey and Lynn holding hands.

"Here we are!"

"Go ahead Mouth!"

"Should I?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay okay!" He walked slowly up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

Ash's mother answered it.

"Hello I'm Clark and I was wondering if Ash would want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Well dear she doesn't remember anything, but as long as you keep her safe and don't let her get into too much trouble it's fine with me."

"Thank you."

"All right I will go get her."

Ash came a few seconds later.

"Who are you?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I'm Mouth from school. I'm your boy friend."

"Mikey he didn't just say that." Lynn whispered into Mikey's ear. Ever since the bio project they had hit it off and well lets just say they were a pair.

"He did."

"Oh god!"

"I know."

"My boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"Okay." She hooked her arm through his and he escorted her down the stairs.

"Where to?"

"The lighthouse!" So the parade of teens made their way to the rundown lounge where their One Eyed Willie adventure.

A couple miles away Nick and Troy Perkins were having an awesome time in his bros car. They were headed out towards the lighthouse for reasons other to hang out. In the car with them were Stef and Andy who was sitting in the passenger seat. Willingly allowing Troy to look down her shirt.

"Andy why do you do that?"

"Because Brand never wanted to and now the perfect guy is." She said sternly leaning over to kiss Troy on the cheek. Stef shuddered Brand and Andy seemed so perfect why did they break up?

"Andy!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Andy exclaimed knocking out of the view of her breasts and covered herself up. She had forgotten that Tory's 14-year-old brother was in the car.

"Stupid kid." She muttered.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Nothing sweetie."

"Okay."

Finally a couple miles from them Brand was driving Skeds to a lone lounge to hang out alone. They were going steady and he loved it! He must have loved her more than Andy.

"Brand where are we going?" Skeds wondered.

"Some where where no one will be."

"Ohh you're sooo mysterious!" She said jokingly.

"I know that's the point." Skeds giggled and Brand put an arm around his shoulder as he handled his car right into the path of a bright red car.

OHHH Suspense!

LOL I'm sad I made them move OH WELL!

EVERYONE WAS IN THIS CHAPPY!

YAY!

Pancakes 


	9. Crying

Chapter 9 whoa! I'm so proud of myself YAY! Okay on with the story now.

Chapter 9

Crying

The group of teenagers finally made it to the lighthouse lounge.

"Deb what's wrong you've been sad the entire time!" Chunk said looking over at Deb he obviously cared deeply for her.

"I can't tell not yet."

"Deb," Pedro started talking coming up behind them. "We should tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Rob questioned. Nosy kid.

"Uh guys." Pedro started as tears started to well up in Deb's eyes.

"We, we're moving."

"WHAT?" Chunk yelled allowed bringing all attention towards him. He went over to Deb and grabbed her shoulders. "You aren't serious you can't leave me now!"

"Chunk I…"

"STOP. I don't want to hear it." Chunk turned and walked toward the beach.

"Pedro what do I do?" Deb said turning into her brother's shoulder starting to cry again.

"Listen Deb, we had to tell them at some point."

"I know."

"Why don't you go talk to him."

"Okay." Deb followed the path Chunk had taken shaking. Lynn started to follow, but Mikey held her back.

"What?"

"They need time alone."

"Mhm."

"Pedro when are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"That soon."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure they want a new change or something."

"Oh." Slightly more downhearted the friends went over to a sunny patch of grass and started sharing good memories they had had together. Sadly, Ash couldn't remember them one because she had amnesia two she wasn't really there.

A couple minutes away Brand and Skeds were driving his junkie Jeep.

"Brand please stop at the light," Skeds pleaded.

"Oh come on Skeds no one drives on these roads at all. We are fine!"

"If you say so." Skeds answered sulkily leaning back in the seat. Just as they went through the red light Troy went through his green.

"AHHHH." Skeds screamed as she saw Troy's red car coming at them from her side. HE didn't seem to be slowing down when indeed he was. There was a sound of metal on metal. Bone on metal and everything in between. Skeds hit her head against the dashboard and slumped against her door unconscious.

"Chunk?" Deb asked walking slowly up behind him.

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's not like I have a choice Chunk."

"I thought you were happy with me!"

"I was… I am!" He turned around and stared.

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying?"

"Because I'm telling you and you should trust your girlfriend."

"Ha you're moving I'm not going out with someone who lives in a different state."

"What!"

"I'm sorry I just can't." Chunk stated finally getting up and walking back the way they all had come.

"Chunk!" No answer.

Up at the sunny patch the kids were fooling around when they heard Deb's disgruntled yell.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked.

"Hehehe." Mouth laughed. "I bet that he broke her heart."

"And why is that?" Pedro said standing and raising his fists.

"Uhhh I don't know I was just kidding."

"Uh huh." Pedro said not believing him. He looked over his shoulder to see Deb walking towards them crying harder then she had before.

"What is it Deb?" Pedro said advancing on his sister.

"That ass hole son of a bitch." She said slowly.

"What did he do?"

"HE DUMPED ME!" She yelled.

"THAT LITTLE SONG OF A BITCH PIECE OF LARD DUMPED ME."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE MOVING HE SAID HE COULDN'T GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO WAS GOING TO LIVE IN A DIFFERENT STATE!"

"That ass hole." Pedro stated under his breath. "I'll get him don't worry."

"Guys we better go it looks like it is going to rain."

Brand opened his eyes slowly and tried to turn his head. This didn't work his neck was killing him. So he tried to move when he got the full impact of what had happened. The car was smashed, Skeds.

"Skeds?" He whispered. Not managing anything more. "Skeds?" He strained to move and was finally able to push himself out of the crumpled door. He hit the pavement hard. Standing on shaking legs he made his way around to the other side. His vision was blurring and he could feel blood building in his mouth. He spit it out onto the dark pavement. It was dark and he could have sworn a tooth had come out also. He grabbed onto the car his side seemed fine a little crushed, but okay. It started to rain as he got around the hood and saw the wreck.

Troy's red car was smashed halfway into a tree half one the side of his jeep. Both cars would no doubt be totaled. He immediately felt dread Skeds was no the side Troy had hit. He ran as fast as he could to the door and tried to yank it open. It was stuck. He slammed his shoulder into it. It wouldn't budge.

"Move you damn thing!" he whispered to himself as it finally squeaked open.

"Skeds?" He whispered into the small crack. Skeds who had been knocked out opened her eyes to see Brand looking battered outside the door saying something.

"What?" She strained to hear. He started pointing to the door. Push? Push… Oh push the door to open it. Using all her remaining strength she slammed into the door and collapsed onto the road once it opened violently. Brand knelt down next to her.

"Skeds are you alright?"

"Yeah, my head hurts, but I'm going to be okay." He helped her get slowly to her feet and they moved on to look at the victims in Troy's car. No one knew about the wreck no one used this street.

"Troy?" Brand asked looking into the car. What he saw startled him. Andy was at an odd angle still breathing thank god. Troy was next to her slumped over the steering wheel. Nick Troy's younger brother was on the floor in front of the back seat and Stef was shivering holding onto the headrest in front of her.

"Stef?" Skeds asked. She looked up pale, but conscious.

"Do you need help?" Brand asked.

"Yeah I can't seem to get out."

"Okay just stay still we will get you out."

"All right." Brand surveyed the scene they would need to get Andy out then they could get Stef. Brand moved quickly lifting Andy out of the car moving her gently she hadn't been smooshed just moved around. Once she was lying on a patch of grass he moved on to trying to move the seat. He succeeded and Stef was able to climb out and start looking Andy over. Brand next climbed into the car and pulled Nick's arms so he sat on the seat.

"Nick?" Brand asked shaking him gently. He wasn't waking up, but he was breathing normally so he handed him out to Skeds. Who was waiting next to the car. Brand finally got next to Troy and looked at this problem. He was just stuck between the seat and steering wheel. It wasn't hard to get him out Brand just got out of the car and went around to his door opened it. From there on all he had to do was lead Troy out between the steering wheel and the seat.

"Alright guys now we wait." Brand said sitting with Skeds, Stef and the semi conscious Nick and the unconscious Andy and Troy.

"Guys what is that smell?" Mouth asked as they neared the intersection in the rain.

"It smells like burning gasoline slash metal." Data said.

"Okay…WHOA WHERE IS THAT SMOKE COMING FROM?" Mouth stared in awe as a large arch of smoke wafted toward them. Curious they ran in the direction the smoke was coming.

"Holy SHIT!" Mikey said under his breath as they came upon the wreck.

"Wait isn't that Troy's car?" Mouth asked. Mikey was staring ahead totally oblivious to what Mouth had just said for the specific reason that he had seen his brother smashed jeep.

"That's Brand's car." He choked out. He ran to it and stopped short for he had seen the older kids and Nick on the grass.

"Brand!"

"Mikey?"

"What happened?"

"Not really sure."

"Mikey what's going on?" Lynn said then spotting her sister ran over.

"Sid?"

"Lynn!" They embraced both starting to cry holding each other. The others held back not sure what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked Brand.

"I have a cell phone." They turned to see Nick Perkins sit up holding a ridiculously large cell phone out to Brand. Brand dialed 911 and they all sat back and waited for there was nothing else to do.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Pancakes 


	10. What to do About Nothing

Chapter 10

What to do About Nothing

They all sat and sat and sat. There was nothing to do. The ambulance like wasn't coming and Andy and Troy were STILL unconscious.

"Mikey what were your little friends doing?" Brand asked putting an arm around Mikey's shoulder to comfort him.

"We were at the light house."

"Oh." He took a head count. "Where is Chunk?"

"No one really knows he kind of ran off."

"Why?"

"He got mad when Deb and Pedro told us they were moving."

"Moving."

"Yeah."

"And why would this upset Chunk?"

"It would upset him because he had just gotten together with Deb."

"Oh so it is a relationship thing."

"Yup."

"Uh Mikey who is that girl?" He regarded Ash who was leaning against Mouth asking him all sorts of odd questions such as.

"How did we meet again Tongue?"

"Its Mouth and we met when umm I… It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to remember how I met the man of my dreams."

"Uh well I will tell you when we leave the side of the road and we are alone."

"Alright."

Beside them Deb and Pedro were talking with Rob, Data and Toons.

"There is NO way that you guys are just going to pack up and LEAVE!" Rob complained.

"And why is that?"

"Because we have to throw you a party or something like that!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because we are all your friends and we care!"

"Rob, Toons GET OVER THE FACT WE ARE MOVING!"

"We cant we are your FRIENDS we are supposed to care!"

"How are we supposed to go to High School like halfway through Ninth Grade in a new school?" Deb asked Pedro.

"Who knows." He said plainly.

"Ugh this is so annoying!"

"What is?"

"What do you think?" Pedro asked whacking Rob on the back of the head.

"Ow you loser!" Rob jumped onto Pedro and started to punch his fists into his face when Brand realized what was going on and pulled them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily as an ambulance pulled loudly up beside them. An official looking person stepped out and walked toward them.

"Hello kids."

"Hello Officer." Brand said straightening up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Brand just gestured toward Andy and Troy and also everyone else.

"Oh okay well hop into that there ambulance with a few people and we will take the others." Brand nodded.

Brand ushered Skeds, Mikey and Lynn into the first ambulance along with Toons, Rob, Pedro, Deb, Ash and Mouth. (A/N It was a larger than average ambulance okay! Moving on!) In the second ambulance the more seriously injured were placed. Stef, Andy, Troy and Nick.

Bring Bring Bring 

"Hello?" Mrs. Walsh picked up the phone and listened after about two minutes she dropped the phone and it hung up. She crumpled to the ground and started crying not again. This can't be happening AGAIN!

The same reaction was heard all over the Goon Docks from Lynn and Skeds' parents to Pedro and Deb's parents, Troy and Nick's, Andy's, Stef's. The list wouldn't end.

Mikey sat on wicked uncomfortable chairs. He looked down the entire row they had taken up. It went Lynn, Deb, Pedro, Rob, Toons, Mouth and Ash at the end. Brand, Skeds and everyone else that were in the wreck were in the rooms beyond the scary big plastic looking doors.

"Mikey?" Lynn asked quietly leaning onto his shoulder.

"Yeah."

'"Are they going to be okay?"

"Who?"

"Everyone Brand my sister and Andy and people."

"I don't know, but I'm kind of glad that Nick was in it."

"You twisted BEAST." Lynn said getting up and slapping Mikey.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You ASS HOLE you WANTED Nick to get hurt?"

"Kind of, yeah everything good happens to him."

"Yeah well maybe HE deserves it."

"What do you mean?"

"He was so nice to me my first day."

"Are you saying he was actually nice to you?"

"Yes he was a gentleman. And you know what I'd rather be with him."

"WHAT?"

"That's right I'm breaking up with you to be with a REAL gentleman."

"You BITCH." He yelled after her as she ran out the ER door sobbing.

Down at the end Mouth was having his own problem.

"Now who are you?" An orderly person asked Ash.

"Not really sure?"

"Stop fooling around we need your name address and such other information.

"Uh excuse me?" She said turning towards Mouth.

"Yes."

"I believe I need to take your friend back to test her for amnesia."

"Uh okay."

"Good."

The woman left with Ash beyond the bog plastic looking doors when he saw Lynn out the door crying. He then looked back to Mikey who was fuming he got up and followed Lynn having nothing better to do. Mouth saw her leaning against the building crying into her knees.

"Lynn?" Mouth asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with her red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked face.

"What just happened?"

"Mikey just told me he was somewhat glad Troy was injured."

"Oh well yeah know the Walsh's and the Perkins' have hated each other for a long time."

"Yes but that doesn't give him the right to be happy for someone else's pain."

"Did you two break up?"

"Yes, I'm going to ask Nick out when he gets better because he treated me like a gentleman."

"Oh God Lynn don't do that. He is a scumbag."

"Oh so you hate him too!" Angrier than before Lynn started the long walk home crying once again.

Well there it is! Okay I think there are going to be 20 chapters but I'm not sure.

_Please review: Shout Outs!_

_Rob: Thanks for reviewing don't speak like I'm not there! I read these and so do others lol!_

_Gcgroupie: hehe sorry he isn't beat up this chappy its coming!_

_Xbellavitax: I'd freak out too!_

_ Pancakes _


	11. Overview

Hey long time no see! Wow this is interesting I have decided to come back to this fic! So on with chapter 11 if you read please review.

Chapter 11

Issues

Over the next couple of days you could see Lynn and Nick getting closer and closer. Everyday after school she would go to the hospital to visit him. He was getting better and Mikey seemed to be getting worse. Ever since he and Lynn had broken up he had missed her and he was starting to drag and was always alone. He wouldn't do anything with the gang anymore and life seemed pointless. As for Data he had been transferred to a private school because he was way to smart. They hardly ever saw him anymore. Deb and Pedro had moved a few days after the accident and that made Mouth upset, but at least he still had Ash while Chunk had no one because Deb and he had broken up before she moved. As for Brand and Skeds they were better and closer than ever. Andy, Stef and Troy were good to go also Troy and Andy were hitting rough spots it looked like it might end no one really new for sure though.

Lynn walked into Nick's room he was sitting on top of his bed reading a book. Lynn read the title. 'Guns and Ammo for Minors." She laughed just like his brother.

"Hey Lynn." He said shaking his long black hair out of his face. He reached forward and grabbed Lynn's hand pulling her towards him.

"Yeah?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Would you want to be my girl?" Nick asked taking both her hands in his.

"Yes I would be happy too." She smiled her wide smile leaning on his shoulder. He took her chin and lifted it so she could look at him. Nick pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear leaned in and kissed her. Lynn started to giggle when they pulled apart. They left the hospital holding hands.

"Ash c'mon!" Mouth wined.

"NO MOUTH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I didn't…I didn't think." He finished lamely. Ash somehow magically got her memory back right before Mouth was going to kiss her.

"No Shit Sherlock!" (Sorry just saw Little House of Horrors had to do it) Ash yelled running from him to get home.

"Aw man." Mouth sighed heading to his house also.

Now this is the SHORTEST chapter I have EVER written but bare with me Im just getting back into this shortest ever!

Cakes


	12. Changes

Once again you people don't have to worry! I AM BACK!

Mikey: (rolls eyes)

Cakes: SHUSH

Anywho I am indeed back with another chappy bear with me…this story died and came back and then died again. So yeah I think there are gonna be 4 more chapters 3 after this one…leaving us at 15! Well here we gooooo…..

Chapter 12

Changes

Mikey sighed throwing the baseball at the ceiling then catching it. _Throw, catch, throw, catch, throw, catch, throw, broken glass. _Mikey looked at the window and sighed pulling himself into a sitting position on his bed. Why did Lynn have to go with Nick? Why did Pedro and Deb have to move? Why is this world so goddamn mean to the good people. He shook his head and looked out the window to see Lynn running and in hot pursuit behind her was Nick.

"Go away!" he heard her scream as she ran faster. Mikey's stomach dropped to his toes. He grabbed his shoes slid them on his feet and ran downstairs, out the door and into the street. He gasped as he saw Nick press Lynn against the wall of Data's house. Bolting he reached the two in record time.

"Let her go you asshole." He tried to pry Nick off of her, but was elbowed in the gut. "LET HER GO." Mikey slammed into Nick sideways which caught him by surprise.

"Why you little…" Nick tried to get up to fight, but Mikey put his foot on his chest as he grabbed Lynn's hand pulling her to her feet. He lifted his foot off of Nick and ran as fast as he could dragging a sobbing Lynn behind him.

"Mouth for the last time GO AWAY." Ash shrieked slamming the door in his face. Mouth sighed and tried once more.

"C'mon Ash…forgive me!"

"NO." he heard her muffled yell. Running his hand through his hair he shook his head.

"All right…if you don't open the door I'll just sit here." And with that he sat against the dirt and started singing.

"I'm Henry the 8th I am I am…Henry the 8th I am." (A/N: Sorry JUST watched Ghost)

Ash started banging her head against the wall. '_Don't fall for his stupid tricks.' _ She told herself. Mouth was trouble end of story…don't get involved with him. Then again somehow she was drawn to him for those soul purposes. She opened the door and Mouth fell back into her causing her to fall to the ground.

Mouth rolled off of her and sat up Ash sat up also and stared at him. Then out of nowhere she pushed him to the ground and placed her lips gingerly upon his. Mouth was surprised at first, but the shock wore off quickly continuing. After several minutes Ash came up for air staring at Mouth.

"Well then…that was interesting." Mouth said smirking and sitting next to her. Ash nodded.

"Sure was."

"So does this mean we are a couple?" Mouth asked looking into her eyes. Ash shrugged smiling.

"Depends if you are asking me or not."

"I am." Mouth said bravely.

"Then yes it does." Ash sat in his lap and hugged him.

"So what now?" Mouth asked as Ash planted her lips on his once again silencing him.

"Pedro you fag." Deb shrieked from her bedroom window to her brother below. The boy shrugged up at his sister.

"What now?"

"Did you delete my story?"

"No."

"YES YOU DID YOU FAGGOT." Pedro shook his head and headed out to town somewhere…ever since they had moved Deb had been touchy and fiery. Pedro knew it had something to do with how she had left things with Chunk…

Mikey brought Lynn to his house and up to his room. He sat her on the bed and sat behind her rubbing her back. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Mikey put his arms around her. "Its okay you're safe now…don't worry about it." He whispered into her ear. Lynn leaned back against him in defeat. He didn't talk just rubbed her arm as she cried. After several minutes she turned and looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" he asked slowly.

"Leaving you for…for…for…" Mikey put his finger to her lips. "You don't need to say anymore, its okay." She looked into his eyes and sighed. She sat on her knees and hugged him. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"So Mikey…" she asked as they sat on his porch and she was feeling better. "Are we together again?" Mikey shrugged. Lynn kissed him lightly on the lips. "How bout now?" Mikey shrugged again and Lynn sat on his lap he smiled up at her. Then after an awkward silence he kissed her on the lips and didn't break apart. She deepened the kiss and the two teenagers were together once again…

WELLL UNTIL NEXT TIME!

IMMA BAT OUT OF HELL (if someone can tell me who said/sings this line I shall give you a cookie!)

CAKES


	13. Returning

Almost done (cries)…oh well. The chapters may be short and choppyish but I will finish this story with a bang! I hope…

Chapter 13

Returning

Chunk sat on the rocks of the beach and sighed. He had been gone for a week and as far as he knew no one cared. No rescue team looking for him…not that he had expected it or anything. He wondered how Deb was doing…and Pedro and all his friends. He had heard on the news from outside a random house that there was an accident in which a bunch of kids were involved. Then again who knew. It could be or could not be his friends…

Lynn walked hand in hand with Mikey. They had just left Lynn's house, Brand was there with Skeds as usual. As they walked Andy ran up to them.

"Mikey!" He looked at her strangely like she didn't have the right to talk to him.

"What?" he turned and kept walking, Lynn kept silent.

"I need to talk to Brand do you know where he is?" She asked giving him her best smile.

"Yeah. He is at his girlfriends house." He said coldly smirking. Andy's face fell and stopped walking.

"Oh." She turned and sulked off. Lynn looked over at Mikey.

"What was that all about?" she asked quietly.

"Andy ditched Brand for some jock named Troy and we haven't forgiven her yet." He said dryly. Lynn stayed silent and put her head on Mikey's shoulder.

Mouth sat behind Ash on the beach as they looked at the ocean. "It's so peaceful here." She said calmly. Mouth nodded and put his head on her shoulder.

He kissed her cheek lightly before he felt her body tense. "What is it?" he asked softly. Ash pointed and Mouth gasped Chunk was standing on the edge of the biggest rock ready to jump off. "Shit."

Ash stood and started running towards the rock. "Chunk!" Mouth caught up to her and stood beneath the 20 ft rock. Chunk looked down and smirked.

"Now you look for me."

"DON'T BE STUPID CHUNK!" Ash cried. Chunk shook his head.

"I am NOT being stupid okay? Deb was the idiot that left me!" he screamed taking a step closer to the edge.

"She didn't have a choice Chunk, please just come down!" Mouth pleaded.

"There is no reason for me to live any longer Mouth." Chunk said plainly.

"There IS too Chunk!" Mouth sighed and looked over at Ash who had tears welling in her eyes.

"No, there isn't." He sighed and sat on the edge of the rock head in his hands. "The only reason there would be to live is if Deb came back."

Mouth sighed and pulled Ash into a tight hug whispering in her ear. "We need to get Deb and Pedro back."

"Deb?" Pedro knocked softly on his sister's door. "Deb?" he asked a little louder. Deb was on her bed facing a bottle of pills crying softly. She missed Chunk and she needed him.

"DEB!" he pounded on the door till it basically crashed to the floor. He stood staring at what his sister was doing.

"Deb what…what are you doing?" he asked sitting across from her on the bed taking her hands in his.

"I…I…don't wanna live Alex." She said softly.

"Don't say that Deb, okay? Just don't we will get you out of this slump okay." He was about to pull her to her feet when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Pedro?" he noticed the voice it was Toons.

"What?" Pedro asked not taking his eyes off of Deb.

"Its Chunk…he is standing on a rock on the beach he is about to jump off and we can't get him down." Pedro almost dropped the phone Toons kept talking. "We need Deb to get here…that is the only way to get him down!" he was practically screeching in his ear.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Pedro tried to calm him down. "We will get on a bus and get there as soon as possible just keep him on the damn rock.

"What was that all about?" Deb asked. Pedro ran his hand through his hair. "Chunk is about to jump off a 20 ft rock for you." He grabbed her hand as she tried to acknowledge what he said.

"Wait so we are going back to Astoria?" Pedro nodded.

"We sure are!"

A/N: Wellll here we go! Two more chapters that is so sad I think I am gonna cry! Anyway PLEASE review it is kinda short, but what can you do!

Cakes

THANKS TO ALLL MY REVIEWERS!


	14. Chapter 14

All righty I am here writing Chapter 14…gasp

Chapter 14

"Chunk Deb is coming!" Toons called up to him. Chunk didn't turn he just stared off onto the Horizon. Toons bit his lip and turned to the others. "How are we gonna get him down?" Ash shrugged as she stared up at her friend. Lynn looked at Mikey and then at the others. Without saying anything she started up the rock.

"Lynn what are you doing!" Mikey screeched standing beneath her ready to catch her if she fell.

"I need to get him down before he kills himself." Lynn said continuing up the rock, trying not to look down. She was terrified of heights and couldn't believe what she was doing.

"No you don't! Deb is going to be here soon and we don't need you dead!" Mikey pleaded for her to come down. The others just stared some hoping Chunk wouldn't jump the others hoping Lynn wouldn't fall. Mouth squeezed Ash's hand.

"She's going to fall Mouth and Chunk's gonna jump. There is no way Deb and Pedro are gonna be able to get here in time!" she whimpered into his shoulder. Mouth rubbed her back knowing what she said was probably going to happen if something didn't happen soon.

Andy walked along the road until Troy pulled up beside her. "Hello there." Andy looked over at him and groaned.

"What do you want Troy?" she whispered. Troy grabbed her wrist causing her to have to half run as he drove along.

"I want you of course. I heard that you were trying to get back with that Walsh kid. Is that true?" he gripped her wrist tighter and she tried to get free.

"Yes Troy it is true! Now let go of me please!" She squirmed having to sprint now as he sped up. Troy shrugged smirking and let go of her wrist. Andy fell to the pavement skinning her hands and knees. She curled into a ball her knees pulled to her chest and cried. She wanted Brand beside her more than ever.

"Bye Brand." Skeds waved happily kissing him lightly. Brand nodded and started walking down the street. His car was still busted from the accident and he didn't have the money to fix it. It was at this moment that he passed by Andy. Shocked he sat in front of her.

"Andy?" Shocked she looked up into the face of the boy who had once saved her life. He eyed her bruised wrist skinned knees and her skinned hands. "What happened?"

Andy shook her head. "It wasn't anything…really." She lied not wanting to tell him that she had been bullied yet again by Troy.

"Andy tell me." He pleaded worried for an old friend. Andy took a deep breath.

"It was Troy." She whimpered staring at a little pebble on the ground.

"What did he do?" Brand asked trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"He…he grabbed my wrist and made me run along side his car…and then he stopped and I fell." She blurted. Her eyesight was blurring from the tears welling in her eyes.

"That bastard…" he looked around. "Which way did he go?" Then he realized he probably shouldn't leave Andy alone like this. "Never mind that. I'm taking you to Stef's and she is going to take care of you while I find Troy okay?" Andy nodded and Brand lifted her in his strong arms.

"Pedro!" Deb yelled as her brother bolted off the bus and through the insane amount of people on the platform.

"C'mon DEB! Your ex-boyfriends life is at stake here!" Deb glared.

"Thanks for telling the entire world!" Pedro smirked.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Deb slammed him into a wall.

"I swear Pedro I will kick your ass!"

"Oh please don't do that in public." He begged laughing. Deb smacked him before running off ahead of him to the beach where Chunk was about to take his own life.

"LYNN!" Mikey called up trying to get her down once again. She was a little more than halfway up and he was freaking out. Mouth put his hand on his shoulder.

"Chill out Mikey…she's doing fine!" Mikey took a deep breath and nodded still staring up at his girl friend. Luckily for them Deb and Pedro were running across the beach to where they saw a few of their friends standing under a rock.

"CHUNK DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING STUPID!" She screamed closing the gap between the two. Chunk looked down to see Deb running towards him and his lips broke into a smile.

"Deb!" he sighed happily starting over to the edge. Lynn was just reaching the top and he accidentally stepped on her hand. Lynn who wasn't expecting this cried out in pain biting her lip trying not to cry. Chunk didn't realize he was killing her hand and that his foot was also the only thing that was keeping her attached to the rock. Lynn held her arm with her other hand forgetting the fact that if Chunk took his foot off her hand she would fall.

"CHUNK GET YOUR FOOT OFF LYNN'S HAND!" Deb yelled finally reaching the group.

"NO CHUNK DON'T!" Mikey yelled running right underneath Lynn so when she fell he could catch her. Chunk obeyed in a trance and Lynn started falling to the ground below. Chunk stared.

"Oh my GOD!" He screamed starting down but then decided just to jump. Mikey being the idiot he was realized too late that standing underneath her would hurt both Lynn and himself. The group watched transfixed as their friend plummeted to the ground.

A few miles away Skeds had gone for an afternoon jog to see Brand making out with Andy against a tree. She stared hurt and angry, but mostly angry. How could Brand do something like this to her? After all they had been through together?

"BRAND!" He looked up to see a devastated Skeds and a car racing towards her at an unnatural speed.

A/N: Well there is one chapter left cries I hope you enjoy it!

Cakes


	15. THE END

Throws confetti It's the last chapter and I just want to thank ALL my reviewers! This has been amazing and I just wanted to thank you all again! WOOOT HERE WE GO!

Chapter 15

Andy grabbed Brand's hand as he tried to run forward.

"Andy c'mon let go! She's gonna get it!" Andy shook her head violently.

"You could get hit! PLEASE Brand!" He shook his head kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you left me…and now I must leave you." One more quick kiss and he was bolting towards Skeds. Right as the car whizzed by Brand tackled Skeds to the other side holding her to the ground as the car sped past. Brand released his grip slightly and looked down at a quivering Skeds.

"Brand." Skeds whispered staring up at him. He didn't answer, but instead kissed her with more passion than ever before.

"Mikey get out of the way!" Pedro reached Mikey. "You are gonna get crushed!" Mikey shook his head, Pedro didn't want both his friends dying so he body checked Mikey out of the way. Ash clung to Mouth's neck and he hugged her tight burying his face in her hair. Chunk collapsed to his knees on the rock grasping the edge his knuckles turning white. Lynn hit the ground and sand rose all around her, blocking anyone from seeing her.

Brand lifted Skeds up in his arms. "Want to go to the beach?" Skeds nodded smiling at her Prince in shining armor. She put her arms around his neck kissing him as they walked slowly to the beach. They reached the beach making out; he laid her on the sand kissing her even more.

"I love you Brand." Skeds smiled kissing him even harder.

"I love you too Skeds." They kept at it until they heard a chorus of screeching and Mikey screaming.

"LYNN!" Skeds sat up at her sister's name and looked over to a large rock where a bunch of kids were crowding around something.

"You don't think?" Skeds paled and Brand pulled her up staring at the scene before them. Skeds not wanting to know what had happened flung her arms around Brand's neck trying to think of only good things.

"Even if it is…I'm sure she's fine…really." He actually had absolutely no idea, but she didn't need to know that.

Over near the rock Mikey was bending over an unconscious Lynn. Chunk had jumped down off the rock and was trying to get comfort Deb. Ash and Mouth were holding each other and Pedro was standing with Toons. Chunk was the first one to notice Skeds and Brand.

"Should we…uh tell them." Mikey was preoccupied, but Deb answered with a nod.

"Its her sister!" Chunk nodded and sent Toons to go tell the two lovebirds.

"Lynn, please! PLEASE wake up! C'mon Lynn please!" Mikey pleaded. He was sitting next to her one hand on her face the other in the sand. Lynn was laying still her breathing labored.

Toons reached the two trying to catch his breath. "Lynn, she fell, she's not waking up. We dunno what to do!" Skeds became light headed and Brand caught her before she could collapse. Brand nodded towards Skeds and started running over to the small group.

"Lynn!" Mikey was now sobbing running his hand through her hair laying his head beside hers. The three reached Mikey and Brand bit his lip, knowing Skeds would want to be alone with her sister. So he tried to separate Mikey from her, but Mikey wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Mikey…" He tried to pull him up by his arm. "No Brand!" Skeds looked at Mikey with pleading eyes and he finally gave in. He kissed Lynn quickly on the lips and stood. Brand pulled him into one of his brotherly hugs as Skeds collapsed next to her sister and started bawling. After awhile they were all just huddled not knowing what to do. Then just as they were about to call 911 Lynn's eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes taking in the scene around her.

"Lynn!" Mikey escaped from Brand and pulled her into a tight hug. Brand did the same to Skeds and the rest hugged their lovers all except for Toons and Pedro who were standing there awkwardly. In the end they decided calling an ambulance would be the best idea even if she was now conscious. A quick carpooling trip to the Hospital and many teens were cramming themselves into one hospital room. All seemed right with the world at that moment, even Stef had stopped by to say hello and make sure she was feeling okay.

It was a gorgeous sunny day. The clouds were puffy with a pinkish tint and then the school bell rang for the last time it would, until next year of course. Many teens piled out of the school a group of teens including Pedro and Deb who had moved back to live with their Aunt Chunk, Mikey, Lynn, Mouth, Toons and Rob exited the school in one line talking and laughing. Chunk laughed and smiled reaching the outside school gate.

"Guys guess what! WE JUST SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL!"


End file.
